


Excuse me

by Berocca



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, i would like to say humour but im not sure if its actually funny, so basically its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berocca/pseuds/Berocca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's seriously hot.</p><p>Based on a prompt from dailyau on tumblr <a href="http://dailyau.tumblr.com/tagged/trying%20a%20new%20submitted%20format">(x)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse me

**Author's Note:**

> Haha!!! This is just straight up fluff!! I hope you like it!! Enjoy your summer, lovely people!! (I'm yelling because It's the summer holidays finally)

That kid just picked his nose again.

Kakashi turned his gaze back towards his book. There was no need to people watch any more on this bus, if the highlight was that kid contemplating whether to flick his creation off his finger or stick it onto the back of the seat. Disgusting. Public transport is why he had to wear his gloves and mask.

The rattling made reading very uncomfortable, however, and he sighed. He should have taken the subway. Peak traffic meant that the bus was crawling, and spastically stopping every now and then to pick up more passengers.

Only two more stops to go, he counted, as more passengers got on the bus.

Another couple of children, a group of haggard youths with dark circles – Kakashi supposed they were university students – and a gorgeous young man.

Kakashi whistled. Mentally. He wasn’t the type that was smooth enough to be able to turn public sexual harassment into charm, after all. Heck, he wasn’t even smooth enough to choose clothing that was different from what his friends had gifted him over the years.

 _But that man_ , Kakashi thought, as his eyes kept leaving his page to slide over to those dark cotton pants, the well-fitting shirt offering such a tantalizing outline of the body underneath; and that _exquisite_ bottom.

Kakashi applauded the man for being such a fine specimen of human. But after all, nothing was going to come of it, so he needed to appreciate nature’s beauty while he could and then move on.

Kakashi put his book into his jacket and slowly, and practically got ready to get off the lurching bus. He gave the mesmerizing backside another appreciative, worshipful look, though Kakashi wasn’t going to say anything and embarrass himself. That veritable god of a man was not going to even notice him.

As Kakashi reached for the buzzer to stop the bus, a tanned hand pressed the button first, and Kakashi quickly stopped himself from accidentally pressing that hand, and instead lurched into the young man as the bus threw him off balance again.

Such a solid, warm wall. Kakashi muttered a sincere “sorry” and got a flash of white teeth, a crinkling of an insanely cute scar, and a “no problem” in return. Kakashi vowed never to take the bus again in peak traffic. His balance on moving vehicles had always been horrible.

The bus finally puked to a stop and Kakashi got off. The tanned god alighted first, and as he stepped down off the bus, Kakashi’s gaze was brought from the alluring ass to the back of the man’s neck. The shirt tag was sticking out and read size _M_ , and Kakashi smiled inwardly, because honestly how could such a perfect creature become even cuter?

It was apparent that they would also be walking in the same direction now. Kakashi decided to say something because there are things called morals and etiquette in this world, and Kakashi would be stomping on those if he ignored something like this that could be easily fixed, and the dude was seriously hot, and well… he just wanted to.

“Excuse me, your shirt’s inside out.”

The man looked over to Kakashi and looked down at his shirt.

“Haha, thanks,” he grinned confidently, and promptly pulled his shirt off.

It was almost like looking directly at the Sun through a telescope. Kakashi’s eyes burned in a sort of holy, surreal fire. Those shoulders. Those abs. Those nipples. That skin.

And then the man’s shirt was back on, this time the right way out.

Kakashi had been poleaxed on the sidewalk. The denizen of the heavens had to do a double take to even register that he had smote down another being yet again.

“Oops, sorry. I wasn’t really thinking, I didn’t mean to offend you,” said the voice of caramel goodness.

“You didn’t offend me,” was all Kakashi could think to say.

Kakashi saw the man’s eyes change into a darker colour as they looked more carefully at his face. Kakashi’s face started to burn from what was probably some demigod superpower. Fuck, he was _hot._

“I’m glad,” he said, smiling in a way that probably caused a car crash on the street behind Kakashi.

It was getting hard to breathe. Kakashi removed his mask, now that he was off the public transport, and in the presence of an angel.

“Your shirt is inside-out too.”

“Huh?” Kakashi looked down at himself. He was wearing it properly. He looked back up in confusion.

“I’m just kidding. I was just hoping things would have gone the same way as it did for me just now.” Sinful grin. Heaven and hell rolled into one person, and Kakashi couldn’t let a chance like this turn into nothing.

“I can make that happen.”

The man’s warm laughter was worth the bus ordeal.


End file.
